Feelings
by Ke
Summary: A series of first-person one-shots based on different characters' feelings. LATEST UPDATE: Feelings of Satou. Read and Review, please!
1. Of Mouri Kogoro

KudoEdogawa presents...

~Feelings...

=This fic will contain a series of one-shots based on each character's feelings in first person. If you would like to request a character's feeling be done, feel free to do so. The more important characters come later, and requests come after I have finished all that I have planned to do. This is the first of fifteen characters. Detective Conan and its related characters are copyrights of Gosho Aoyama.=

**Of Kogoro**

"For the last time, I don't need your help! I'm managing well on my own, thank you!" I roared at the receiver and hung up furiously. That was a lie, I know.

I admit, I'm thankful that Ran had purposely set up so many situations so that I could talk to Eri, and I know that I need her back at my side. It's been so long since she left, I'm actually eager to taste some more of her inedible cooking. She knows that, too, I think..., I hope. But one thing for sure that she must know: Ran needs us.

Ran is growing, faster than either of us had thought. Soon she'd be off on her way to college... to later stages of life... without having a proper family. I never knew that I'd have this thought but... I hope the detective brat could give her a better life than I did...

I walked to the large, glassy window behind me, staring into the night, and having my own reflection stare into me. Boy, how I have changed! Back when I was a police, I was respected, intelligent, and handsome. Now I look like a helpless old man whose life have been dominated by drinking, smoking, and staring a pretty ladies all day long, I've even grown a mustache! Time goes fast indeed.

The pounding of water hitting glass doors had stopped; Ran has finished showering. I sat back down at my desk, pretending that nothing had happened. Ran entered the living room a moment later, drying her hair with a yellow towel given to her a few years ago by Eri.

"Who was it, Dad?" She asked casually.

"No one," I lied.

Ran rested one hand on her waist, "It was Mom, wasn't it?" She queried. "You two argued again, didn't you?"

I made to reply and turned on the TV.

"I knew it," she sighed. "Can't the two of you ever grow up?" She stormed back into her room and her stereo could be heard loudly. Usually, I would tell her lower the volume, but this time I didn't do so, I had no right to tell her what to do..., she was right; I should grow up. Sometimes it feels to me that she's way more mature than I am. Poundings of water on glass resumed, this time, not of shower, but of the rain that had started outside.

I got up and shut the window, remaining motionless for a while just listening to the rain, letting the sound lull my mind, letting the cold freeze my soul. I shut my eyes and let my tears fall; it had been a long time since I had cried..., I've almost forgotten how good it feels to let go of your emotions.

I miss Eri.

My heart has been repeating that over and over and over for many years, however, my pride had influenced my mind and made me deny it. I sat back down, staring blankly into space, not knowing when I had fallen asleep and knocked over the coffee mug, not knowing when Ran had came out and cleaned up the mess for me and dragged me back into my room...

. . .

It was Officer Megure's anniversary, I was invited to dinner at Beika hotel, Hattori-san and his family were there as well. I was traveling through the crowd of people, saying hello and chatting to everyone. Ran was in an unusually good mood, I had wondered about this..., but I had already half-guessed the answer. Sure enough, half way through the celebration I saw her amidst the crowd. We caught each other's eyes, Ran beamed, but to her great disappointment, we walked past each other without a word, ignoring each other's existence.

"Mom!" Ran cried at her mother's exiting figure. "Dad, why didn't you...grr!" Without another word, she dashed off to Eri. In the distant, I could hear voices of persuasion and Eri's replies of "He doesn't need me, I wouldn't need him either."

I did not see Eri for the rest of the feast. Now that I looked back on it, how I wished I had seized the chances Ran provided with us. How I wished I had grasped her wrist right then and told her that I needed her back at my side.

Today is our anniversary..., Ran has gone to visit Sonoko in Kyoto and Conan was at Agasa Hakase's house, I think I'll be going for a walk.

Mouri Kogoro  
December 12, 2003

***

Kogoro closed the book in which he was writing in and locked it in his drawers. He took one deep sigh and got off his seat, and stared idly at the wedding ring on his finger. He left the agency and took a short walk to the nearby park. A flutter of wind passed by and several pieces of paper were blown in front of him. He bent down and picked it up.

Footsteps were approaching, "Sorry, can you get those for me?" Came the voice of a woman.

Kogoro stood back up, handing the papers into the woman's hand, and noticed the bright wedding ring on her finger. He looked up at the woman and she looked at him, both faces filled with sadness.

"Eri......"

-End-

========================================================

I don't know, I might right a sequel for this just to continue on the stories, but for now, that is all. Which characters would you like to read about next? Review and request!!


	2. Of Kisaki Eri

KudoEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**Of Eri**

The bells hung on the door clattered and rung as I pushed the door open, and the sweet scent of coffee greeted me along with the warmth of the restaurant. I took a seat and removed my scarf; it was freezing indeed. I called the waitress and ordered a cup of cappuccino--just what I needed on this cold, cold day. I retrieved from my bag a notebook; my diary as I begun to write these thoughts.

I shouldn't be here, considering it's right below _his_ office, but I was hoping to catch a glimpse of him... maybe staring out the window or something. After all, it _is_ our anniversary, surely he'll be doing something...or so I hope.

I removed the ring from my finger and stared at it blankly, it has already been twenty-something years since this was first placed on my finger, how I wished to return to that day. 

"I'll be back later!" Cried a familiar voice outside the cafe. I stared out the window and sure enough, there was Conan, holding his skateboard and waving goodbye to whoever stood on the stairs next to this wall which I am facing. This farewell reminded me of Officer Megure's anniversary couple of days ago... I had turned from him yet again.

I still remember brushing past him, expression stern but my heart thankful for that one miniscule moment which he was next to me. I remember Ran coming after me. "Mom, just go talk to Dad!" He had said, face full of sorrow and hope for a perfect family.

"I'm sorry Ran," I said, trying to hold back my tears. "I'm sorry I couldn't offer you a better life, but he doesn't need me, and I wouldn't need him either." I left the feast and went back to my miserably lonely office. I cried for hours, this past twelve or so years has been painful, couldn't he see? Couldn't he tell? I need love, I need family, I need a daughter and a husband who would comfort me when I'm sad, I need a daughter to talk through when she's going through puberty, I need a daughter to hug and a husband to laugh with when Ran graduates, I need...

Tears stained my paper as I wrote down the rest of the words.

I need him.

I replaced my wedding ring and closed the diary, paid for my drink and put my scarf back on, picked up my bag and left, staring sorrowfully at the window upstairs. I sighed and turned towards the park nearby; the park that I'd always go through when going home... home, how lonely that word sounds now.

**Epilogue**

Eri walked miserably down the paths of the park, holding her documents. A gust of wind picked up and the documents flew from her hands. She let out a gasp and chased after them; they had landed in front of a man who had bent down to pick the papers up.

"Sorry, can you get those for me?" 

The man stood back up and handed the papers back to her, she noticed a ring on his finger, it looked familiar. She looked up and their eyes met, eyes of sadness.

"Eri..."

"Kogoro..."

They had taken a seat on a nearby bench, neither of them speaking, each of them holding a warm, canned coffee. The street lamps above them were lit, signaling nightfall. At long last Kogoro broke the silence.

"Can you come home now?" He said. Eri looked unexpectedly at him. "I need you back at my side."

Eri looked back down at her coffee, and she took a sip. "I can't deny that I miss Ran..., and that I'd like to spend some time with Conan.... And I can't deny that...," she looked at him again, and he at her. "That I _am_ ready to go home."

She hesitated. "I missed you."

Kogoro offered his hand, "Let's go, shall we? Ran would be back from Kyoto by now, she'd love a surprise."

Eri took the hand and the got up and made to leave, "Let's go home. Our home."

Snow began to fall and the reunited couple strode on the carpeted paths, enjoying each other's presence.

Ran was staring out the office window as her parents returned. She smiled. "Happy anniversary, Mom! Dad!" She shouted down at her parents who were walking up the stairs. Ran dashed out to the stairway to greet them, a tear of joy fell at the sight of her mother, hand-in-hand with her father.

"Ran-chan," Eri said to her in the warm way that she used to speak in back when Ran was a child. "I'm home."

-End-

========================================================

**Lynn:** Sure, it'd be fun to write about kids' feelings, I think I'll write about the Detective boys next.

**Meitantei Lili:** I might have to do a bit of study on Kaito Kid first, as I'm not extremely familiar with the Kaito Kid series. Heiji, being sort of a major character, will come later.


	3. Of Yoshida Ayumi

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**

Of Ayumi

**

"Conan-kun!!" I squealed as soon as I stepped into the classroom. Genta and Mitsuhiko came up to me right away, but I proceeded to Conan-kun and Ai-chan's desks instead.

"Ah..." Conan-kun began, I could tell that he's a bit nervous. "G-good morning, Ayumi-chan." Ai-chan sat next to him, smiling; apparently enjoying the show. "What's up?"

I gasped. "I knew you'd ask!! I bought Amuro Namie's newest album!! Wanna come over after school and listen to it?" I asked eagerly, despite the fact that I knew the answer already.

"Sorry, but I have to help Ran-neechan with dinner tonight," Conan-kun said, just like I thought he would.

Genta and Mitsuhiko came up behind me with a big grin on their faces, "Can we go, Ayumi-chan? We're fans of Namie."

I turned around to face them and smiled, "Sure, why don't you all come over after school?"

Genta and Mitsuhiko cheered, and Ai-chan shrugged, which signaled her "Sure, why not." I turned to Conan-kun and tried again, "Are you sure you're not coming, Conan-kun?"

"No, it's alright. You guys go and have fun." He said. Something in his voice and in the way that he talk makes me think that he's an adult, which is why I like him so much. I giggled to myself at the thought, earning a confused look from my friends.

The school bell chirped and the class started. The day passed as usual: sitting in class looking at the teacher and wondering why Conan and Ai can be so inattentive in class yet be so smart, recess came and we started discussing about cartoons and the latest crimes--something unusual amongst elementary kids. Lunch came next and as usual, Genta finished first and cheered for himself, more classes, when at last the bell returned, we packed our bags and made to leave.

"...so then I went up to those guys and told them to stop, and then they laughed." I spoke excitedly to my friends about an event that took place in the previous evening. "So they continued to hurt the kittens, and then I lied to them, saying that my dad's the head of the Animals Care Department and showed them my Detective Boys badge, then they left. They were adults, too," I added.

"That's so cool, Ayumi-chan!" Genta said, an awed look on his face.

"What about the kittens?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"They ran away," I sighed. We made a turn and passed by the doors of an Italian restaurant when two men charged out of the restaurant, grabbed me, and ran across the street.

"CONAN-KUN~!!" I cried.

I was being carried away, and all I remember was hearing the thump of something hitting the ground, a huge whirring, and Conan saying to the others, "Call Officer Megure, and Haibara: use the backup glasses." Then I was knocked unconscious.

. . . . . .

I was asleep for I didn't know how long, but my mouth was duct taped and my arms were tied behind my back. I was apparently in some sort of warehouse. I got up slowly and saw the two men who have kidnapped me and recognized them as the people who were abusing the kittens last night.

"What do we do?" One of the men said.

"Didn't she say her dad's the head of the Animal-whatever Department? Must be rich then," the other one answered.

"Can't get her number, the kid's still fainted."

"Then get her up! Kick her, pour water on her face, just get her phone number."

"I don't think that would be a smart idea," said a more familiar third voice.

I looked up; it was Conan on his skateboard.

"How, how did you ever find us?" Stuttered the second man.

"It wasn't hard, really. Considering that you kidnapped a member of the Detective Boys, we have our own ways of communication," Conan took out his badge and grinned.

The men took out knives and I gasped, my voice barely heard over my restraints.

"It's no use," Conan said. "First, even if you restrain me, someone else will find you: the police are on their way. Second..." He grinned as a soccer ball popped out of his belt and he turned a knob on his shoes. "You'll never get me."

All I saw next was a big gust and dust and the soccer ball zoomed across the room, hitting one man, who was sent flying backwards into the other man, and the force of it sent them unconscious. It was then that I realized something: Conan-kun was no ordinary kid, in fact, he wasn't a kid.

. . .

Genta, Mitsuhiko, and I smiled as Shinichi-niichan and Ran-neechan walked down their red carpet. My crush is over, but I still look up to Shinichi-niichan as a big brother. Both him and Ran-neechan have been giving me great advices. As I look back to first grade, I can't help but laugh at my childish innocence.

"Hey, Ayumi-chan...?" A voice behind me called.

-End-

==================================================

**Bluegirl11375:** Whoa! I forgot that even Agasa has a little romance in his life (Vol. ??) I'll do him after the Detective Boys  
**Mio:** Conan and Ran, being the major characters of the story, comes later

I need Genta and Mitsuhiko's last names, help?

Thanks to those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Genta


	4. Of Kojima Genta

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**

Of Genta

**

~*~

Through out kindergarten, elementary, and junior high, my life practically revolved around two things: Eel over-rice and my friends, and it stayed that way, even until now... well... except for one new category: Ayumi.

I didn't know how it happened, it was like "boom!" and suddenly that feeling's there. However, being one of the three guys in the group means competition. Although Ayumi-chan likes Conan-kun, it seems that Conan has barely any feelings for her, so he's not that big of a problem. But Mitsuhiko, on the other hand, is what's making me struggle. I know that he likes Ayumi-chan as well, but we've been best friends for so long it just doesn't seem right to fight over a girl with him... now I know why some people are torn between love and friendship.

"Oy, Genta!" There he comes--my best friend, and my rival.

"Hey, Mitsuhiko," I replied, rather stiffly, thought he didn't seem to notice. The five of us has agreed to meet in Beika Park, since we're still on break.

Ayumi-chan and Haibara arrived a while later, and we all sat waiting for Conan. Waiting... waiting... waiting...

"Where is Conan and what's taking him so long?!" I shouted at last, jumping off the bench that we were sitting on.

"Oh?" Haibara said, her expression blank and her voice sounded a bit amused. "Didn't you know? Ran-neechan is sick so Conan's at home taking care of her."

I saw a hint of envy and disappointment in Ayumi's eyes.

"What about Kogoro-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Away on a business trip to Sapporo," Haibara replied in the same, dull, monotonous voice.

We remained silent for a while until Ayumi hopped off her seat, her eyes filled with energy, and exclaimed, "That's it! Let's go take care of Ran-neechan with Conan-kun!"

Mitsuhiko seemed rather reluctant at the idea, perhaps he really wanted to have some fun.

"Oh, come on, Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi nudged Mitsuhiko in the ribs, "Ran-neechan has always been nice to us and always been there for us when we need her. Now she needs us, so it's natural that we help her!"

Only I noticed Mitsuhiko's light blush at the nudge. He said and agreed and we all headed towards Mouri-san's agency.

When we got there, Conan was trying to send us away, saying that Ran-neechan was just too sick, but then she stepped out her room and invited us in. We could see that Conan wasn't all that happy, but he still accepted our help. Throughout the afternoon, we did all the house chores that Ran-neechan would do if she wasn't sick; washing the dishes, doing the laundry, mopping the floor, dusting the ceiling, cleaning up the office, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. The only person who wasn't working his butt off was Conan, but that was after Ayumi furiously commanded him to go back and take care of Ran-neechan.

What can I say? Ayumi-chan was bossy. She would be mopping the floor here, scream, dash to Mitsuhiko and shout at him for not separating the the white clothes and colored clothes. She would be doing the dishes with Haibara, shriek, and then dash to the living room and shout at Mitsuhiko again for not dusting off the the top of the bookshelf before sweeping the floor. Even Conan said she was being a bit too Ran-neechan-ish.

But although Mitsuhiko was constantly corrected, he didn't complain in any way, he just went on doing what he's doing. And that made me a bit envious, wishing that Ayumi-chan would come and correct me... but it also made me realize that my best friend has just turned into my rival.

I know I can't compete with him, but my love isn't any less, though it was just a crush back then, I knew that I would do my very best as long as it pleased her. But I wasn't romantic, not handsome, didn't know how to talk, and had a bigger passion for eel overrice, and still am, I had no chance against Mitsuhiko, who was smart, popular, and knew just the right things to say.

Those were the past.

Now is the present.

As Shinichi-niichan and Ran-neechan walked down their red carpet, I can't help but notice a restless someone next to me, shifting his position to talk to Ayumi-chan amongst all these cheers and clappings.

"Hey, Ayumi-chan...?"

-End-

==================================================

**Meitantei Lili, Aoko-chan:** Thanks for the last names!  
**Daria:** Sure you can translate it, just remember to credit me ;) Takagi and Satou are coming soon...

Can anyone give me the Romanji name of that woman who Agasa liked? (Vol.40)

Thanks to those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Mitsuhiko


	5. Of Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**

Of Mitsuhiko

**

It has always been the same dilemma: Ai or Ayumi? Ayumi or Ai? Ayumi and Ai? Ai nor Ayumi?

It's the curse of overly matured men like me to ponder the questions of love. I have always been confused; Ayumi and I have been friends since forever, so it's natural that I like her, right? But I am unable to explain Haibara, I haven't known her as long as Ayumi, yet she keeps giving me this strange feeling that always attracts me. What is it? Her maturity? Her looks? Or something else?

But that barely matters now. Ever since Haibara and Conan-kun's secrets have been revealed, I know that she'll never accept me... not when I'm still underage and she's eighteen. It was still good, though, because now I can concentrate on Ayumi.

I've been trying to let her know my feelings, but she doesn't seem to get it. I would always do anything that could please her: buying her drinks, teaching her homework, and taking her and her girlfriends to shopping where I get to carry all the bags of clothes that they bought, and I never complain. As teenage looms over us, her temper is not as nice as before, sometimes she gets really moody, and shouts for no reason, but I never argue back, hoping her would notice something. But whether if she really didn't get the hint, or just pretending not to, I've no idea.

I read somewhere that girls like the kind of feeling when they know they're being pursued by guys. I guess Ayumi's just one of those ordinary girls who enjoy the same thing?

Shinichi-niichan told me that the worst thing a guy could do is to make girls wait. He wouldn't express his feelings to Ran-neechan and it lead to him unable to do so even if he wanted to... seeing how he was stuck as Conan for years.

Perhaps Ayumi is waiting?

Waiting for me to tell her.

Watchin Shinichi-niichan and Ran-neechan walk down the red carpet gave me courage: if Shinichi-niichan could fight through so many troubles and hardship to be with his childhood sweetheart, then I, the one with seemingly no hardships in front of me, could surely do so as well? I shifted myself from where I was standing so that I could speak to Ayumi.

"Hey, Ayumi-chan...?"

"Hmm?" Was her reply. Her face blushing a dreamy pink and squealing as she stared at the kissing Shinichi-niichan and Ran-neechan.

"Can I talk to you after this?"

"Uh-huh, sure... AWWW, AREN'T THEY SO CUTE?"

I sweatdropped.

**Epilogue**

The two teenagers walked out into the fields and under the starry sky. Each holding a plate of cake, eating and listening to the joyous chatterings coming from the room behind them.

"So what is it?" Ayumi asked.

"Oh!" Mitsuhiko hesitated. "Um, well, you see.... We've been together, I mean, you know, friends for like, you know, all our lives, and..." He looked at Ayumi, who's smiling gently at him.

"Go on," she says.

"Well, you see, we're not exactly all that little anymore... I mean, we're officially teenagers, and well... you know... teenagers... um, most of them..."

"Are dating already?" Ayumi finished his sentence for him.

"Yeah!" Mitsuhiko nodded, looking slightly embarrassed, "So, um, I was thinking... um... well, I was wondering if you, like... yeah."

Though a teenager, Ayumi had never understood the point of people saying "Like, yeah," as if that'll finish up whatever they're trying to say. But this is a different occasion; after all, she had know Mitsuhiko for fourteen years, it's not hard to guess what he's trying to ask.

Ayumi smiled again and nodded, "Yes, Mitsuhiko."

"Huh?" Mitsuhiko looked as if his ears have deceived him. "Wha-what?"

"I said 'Yes.'" Ayumi repeated. "Meaning 'Yes-I'll-go-out-with-you-and-be-your-girlfriend.'"

Mitsuhiko's mouth opened in surprise and for a moment he was stunned, "R-r-really?" Was all he could manage after a minute and a half.

"Really, really." Ayumi smiled again.

Inside the building, Shinichi is being heavily embarrassed and teased at by Heiji and Sonoko, who insisted on knowing what he and Ran will be doing tonight while Kazuha kept forcing him to repeat the words he used to propose to Ran. But even in midst of all the laughter and craziness, Shinichi can't help but notice a pair of teenagers coming back in, hand-in-hand.

-End-

==================================================

**Kazuha1, M.Lili**: Thanks for the name!

Sorry that this one took so long, been working on Everlasting, and then after that I got lazy and then I had a little block, plus I've been working on my original fiction and then I went to Hong Kong for a week......  
Well anyway, it's up now!  
I'm wondering who I should do after the next part (Hakase), so come vote, one and all!

Choices are:  
-Sonoko/Makoto  
-Satou/Takagi  
-Heiji/Kazuha  
-Ran/Shinichi/Ai  
Other suggestions are welcome as well.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Hakase


	6. Of Agasa Hakase

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

This story takes place five years after the incident described in Volume 40.

**

Of Hakase

**

Fifty-seven years...

I sighed at my old age, it seems that I've been spending most my life on inventions, providing statistical help to Yusaku and Shinichi, baby-sit the Detective Boys and act guardian to a girl who's actually already twenty-three years old. I barely have any social life, and almost no love life.

Almost none.

Whenever I reminiscences on my life, my mind always brings me back to that day, forty-five years ago when I first met her, then to that day five years ago...

I've made it a daily habit of walking to Teitan Elementary and spend a while there, under the maidenhair tree. I especially loved doing so in the autumn, when the fan-shaped gingko leaves fall freely from their branches. An occasional wind might pick up, creating a furious flurry of gingko leaves, which causes the scene from forty-five years ago to reenact in my mind.

I am not lying when I say that I do not love her.

But it would be a lie to say that I have no feelings for her.

Kinoshita Fusae.

It's quite funny though, now that I think about it. I've forgotten her for nearly forty-years, and then she is called back into my life due to a group of five nosy children and an invitation that fell behind the television. Perhaps, contrary to my beliefs, that there really is something called Fate.

Ai-kun has gone to the park with Conan and the others, leaving me alone at home. I don't mind though, I could take a break, or a leisure walk to Teitan elementary.

And I did.

I sat myself down on the bench near the maidenhair trees, watching an occasional kid or two running by, and teacher who have decided to come and chat on this Sunday.

A breeze of wind passed by, carrying a few gingko leaves that have fell from their support. One particular piece fell straight into the palm of my hand. How beautiful, I thought to myself. Year after year, people change, but these gingko leaves don't. They continue to shine with beauty, the fan-shape emitting happiness.

I smiled; when can I see her again? Her and her hair that colored so much like the maidenhair trees towering above me. And I guess Fate heard my question.

"Agasa-san?"

I looked up, and there she was, carrying a handbag of her own brand, and clothes of gingko leaf colors. I nodded in reply.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked, pointing to the empty space next to me.

"Not at all, go ahead."

She sat down and I toyed with the piece of leaf in my hand.

"Year after year, people change," she sighed. I turned to look at her. "Yet these trees certainly don't... every time I come back here, they still shine with such beauty and seems to be emitting happiness constantly."

I nodded, "Yes, they do."

She smiled at me, "So, where are your grandchildren?"

"M-My grandchildren?"

"That group of kids that I saw during our last meeting," she said, seeing my confused and somewhat shocked look, "Aren't they your grandchildren?"

"Eh? No, no, of course not!" I said, "They're the kids that I baby-sit, that's all... I've been single all these years." I let out a small, embarrassed laugh, and rubbed my hand nervously behind my head.

"They are?" She said, rather surprised. "I see.... Well, if you have the time, would you like to get a cup of coffee? And we could chat for a while?"

"Sure... but what about your husband?" I asked, remembering the man from last time.

"Husband? I'm sorry," she apologized, "That man was actually my mother's second husband. I, erm, asked him to act like my husband so that I wouldn't feel too awkward in case you were married."

"Oh," I replied and stared back down at the gingko leaf in my hand.

"So, would you like to go for a cup of coffee? I know an excellent coffee shop not to far from here," she said and smiled at me.

I looked up and met her smile. I smiled back, "It'd be my honor."

I guess it's never too late to fall in love.

-End-

=====================================================

Hmm... not really a whole lot of emotion in this one... kind of rushed this one a bit since I'm leaving the country soon... speaking of which... I won't be updating for about a month because of that. Sorry! (It's times like this that made me wish I had a laptop; I can't live without computer and internet ==ll)

The next few updates will be: Takagi/Satou, Heiji/Ran, and finally concluding with Ai/Conan/Ran/Shinichi...  
Anyone interested in Sonoko/Makoto?

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Takagi


	7. Of Takagi Wataru

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**

Of Takagi

**

Well, where to begin?

I supposed it was when I first entered the police department, and she was assigned to be my partner so that I can learn how to handle different things in real, crime situations. Her beauty had stunned me then, and also made me feel worthless. She was my senpai, not in age though, only experience. We were about the same age, yet she had graduated police school sooner than I did, and her rank was also higher than mine.

First I had thought that it's enough for me to be her partner, to be able to be at her side when she needs help and just looking at her when she doesn't. Later I found that it isn't enough, though.... Not since _he_ came.

Shiratori.

"Ahh, Takagi-san." Oh boy, here he comes, "Too bad about that case yesterday... the two of you got him, didn't you? Oh wait... I think I heard from someone that _you_ dropped your guard and allowed the criminal to escape. Tsk tsk. Pity... you don't seem like the kind of person who'd make such a mistake, being Miwako's partner."

He laid a hand on my shoulder knowingly and stared at me, "You know, you _ do_ seem pretty tired... I think you should rest for a week or two... to rebuild your strength. I'll be glad to fill your spot while you're gone."

_And then what, claim Satou-san all for yourself?!_ "No thanks," I said, grabbing his hand with mine and pushed it away, "I'm managing well, thanks."

"TAKAGI-KUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, GET OVER HERE!!" Satou-san's roar echoed through the hall from the room next to us.

"Coming!" I called back, and turned to Shiratori, "I gotta go, see ya." I said and entered the room, shutting the door behind us, awaiting the inevitable doom of being reprimanded by Megure-keibu.

I inhaled deeply and began reciting what Megure-keibu has to say, mentally: "Look at you, Takagi! Another criminal got away because of you! This is why you can't get a promotion, Takagi! Don't you care? Other men in the force are all much stronger and more reliable than you are..."

Blah, blah, blah. Though I do respect Megure-keibu a lot, he can be really annoying at sometimes--like an old man scolding his grandson. I sighed and he continued.

"...I see a lot of potential in you, boy; you're bright and in a right state of heart and mind, you can easily be promoted if you paid enough attention and worked hard enough! If you are ever to be married and support a family, I don't see how they'd survive!"

An arrow struck my heart when he said this. He was right; I am useless, and even though I love Satou a lot, a family can't be expected survive on love and love alone, could it? Now that's something I haven't thought of before: her happiness. Sure, I love her, and she has been willing to give me a chance.... But being the lower ranked officer, if we do get married... she's probably going to be the one supporting the family... that'd be too much pressure for her. And what can I do? Nothing. I'll probably get fired soon if I make anymore mistakes, and then...... start a life as Mouri-san's assistant.

I sighed at the thought and received a huge smack on the hand. "Are you listening, Takagi?!" Megure-san roared, covering me with spit.

"Yes, keibu."

I managed to stay focused for a little while, but ended up thinking about our relationship again. Perhaps we won't get along well... perhaps we'll end up like Mouri-san and Kisaki-san... perhaps.... Perhaps Shiratori _is_ the better choice for her. He's smarter, wealthier, and a much higher ranked officer, and he definitely loves her, too. He can probably give her all that she wants: cars, houses, jewelry, and a good family, whereas the only thing I can give her are my rented apartment, rented car, and a bunch of fake, out-of-date rings that mother used to wear. The only certain thing that I can promise her is love: the most love any man could give her.

...But what good is it if I can't give her the most out of life?

"If you keep this up, you better starting looking for a new job!" Megure-keibu concluded, and turned to Satou. "Satou-san, I do hope that you'd keep an eye on him more often from now on."

"Yes sir!" Satou replied, and Megure-keibu left.

.........

Maybe it's time that I give up.

* * *

I think I made Megure a bit to harsh in this one ll  
And I'm sorry for the lack of sweetness and cuteness in this one, but I promise it will be present in the Satou chapter.

The next few updates will be: Heiji/Kazuha, and finally concluding with Ai/Conan/Ran/Shinichi...

I _think_ I might do a Sonoko/Makoto, just for fun, can anyone give me Makoto's last name?

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Satou


	8. Of Satou Miwako

KudoeEdogawa presents...  
Feelings

**

Of Satou

**

He obviously wasn't paying attention to a single word that Megure-keibu had said. Knowing him, he's probably cursing on how annoying Megure-keibu is right now. Childish, really..., both of them.

"...I see a lot of potential in you, boy; you're bright and in a right state of heart and mind, you can easily be promoted if you paid enough attention and worked hard enough! If you are ever to be married and support a family, I don't see how they'd survive!"

Ouch! That probably did damage to him as much as a rhino ramming into him. He's probably blaming himself for being so useless as an officer and doubting his abilities in life. He's got a strong sense of responsibility, I'll give him that, but did he seriously think that I'd care if he's successful or not as an officer? I just want him to be successful as who he is.

He gave a huge sigh and received a smack from Megure-keibu. I winced.

"Are you listening, Takagi?!" He roared. The glass on the doors rattled.

"Yes, keibu," he said with his head drooped.

I can just tell by the expression on his face that he was thinking too much and doubting his own abilities. Of course, constantly comparing himself to Shiratori-san probably doesn't help much either. I looked at him sorrowfully. This poor man just need a serious confident boost, is all, and Megure-keibu isn't helping with the roars and shouting.

"If you keep this up, you better start looking for a new job!" Came the harsh conclusion of our superior. He turned to me, "Satou-san, I do hope that you'd keep an eye on him more often from now on."

"Yes, keibu!" I replied and stepped aside so he may exit.

The door slammed shut, and Takagi dropped to his knees, burying his face in the palm of his hands, groaning. "I'm useless, aren't I, Satou-san?"

I knelt down beside him and gave a gentle pat, "No, you're not, you just don't have confidence in yourself. Get up! Don't be afraid! Life's full of struggles, and that's why we must work harder, right?" I smiled... not that he'll see with his face all covered up.

"No, I'm useless," he repeated. "Every time we go on a case, it's either you doing most of the work, or that we get help from Conan-kun and the Detective Boys. I probably would've been fired if it weren't for their help."

"Don't say that!" I said, a bit harsher and louder than what I had intended. "You..." I tried to give him a list of cases in which he was the hero, but in all honesty, I couldn't come up with one off the top of my head. My inner self sweatdropped.

"Megure-keibu is right," he said in a crestfallen tone. "I can't support a family... I can't give them anything; they'd starve! I'm pathetic enough, there's no need to drag other people into being pathetic with me."

"But-" I tried to speak.

"It's okay, Satou-san," he said, standing up and loosening his tie. "I'll quit this job first thing tomorrow morning, and I'll go ask Mouri-san to give me a job."

"Don't leave!" I said. Though my usual stern and stately expression doesn't show it, I'm worried. Way to go, Megure-san, I thought to myself. I've already lost Matsuda-san as a partner, it'd be heart-crushing to lose another one now. Especially when we've been through so much together already; that relationship and those memories are just not replaceable.

He headed for the door, hand reaching for the doorknob. I picked myself up and grabbed his arm, but he shook it off with a force so hostile and foreign that I was scared. So scared that I just didn't care anymore and flung my arms around him, my head against his back.

And I sobbed.

** Epilogue **

Her tears stained his blue coat. Takagi stopped halfway in opening the door, shocked by Satou's sudden and unusual behavior.

Satou tightened her grasp around him and sobbed into him, "Don't go." She said. "It wouldn't be the same without you..."

"You're right... the department would solve cases much faster and more efficiently," he said, forlorn.

"No, it's not like that!" Satou cried, "Why must you be so freaking hard on yourself? You don't have to be! You're not alone; I'm your partner! We're supposed to share the burden and responsibilities! It's not your fault alone, and it'll never be your fault alone. We're a team, we're in this together!"

"It's because of me that you got-"

"I love you!"

Takagi froze.

"I love you!" She repeated. "I don't want you to leave! It doesn't matter if you can't support a family on your own. A family is supported by its members!" She turned him around and faced him. "If it's too hard to do it by yourself... let me do it with you. Let us raise a family together."

Takagi stared into Satou's tear-stained face. A single pearly drop slid down his own face.

Two years later, much to Shiratori's disappointment, there was a newlywed couple in the police department.

-End-

* * *

A/N: Daaang, it's been two months since the Takagi part! Go back and re-read if you've no clue what the heck is going on. I probably will not update on very much anymore... please read the note in my Author Profile for information on current events and stuff. Yeah.

**EmberMage, Daria:** Thanks for Makoto's last name

The next few updates will be: Heiji/Kazuha, and finally concluding with Ai/Conan/Ran/Shinichi... Might do Sonoko/Makoto for a short short short extras ll

Thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
Next Chapter: Heiji


End file.
